Not All Mermaids are Evil
by LaughOutLoud99
Summary: Emma goes overboard on the Jolly Roger, but David cannot save her. Arista, one of Ariel's sisters. finds Emma near death and then sings a melody to turn her into a mermaid and save her. Leaving Emma a human on land and a mermaid in water. Takes place in 3x01. SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

_when in Neverland on their way to save Henry and Emma jumps off the Jolly Roger she gets hit in the head by part of the ship and falls overboard but one of the mermaids is not evil like the rest and saves Emma's life by making it so she's a mermaid in the water when she gets wet,but human when she is dry ~ prompt from ZOE007_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

><p>" I thought you said you could outrun any storm!", Emma yells over the strong winds and the powerful waves. Only moments before, Regina had turned the captured mermaid into wood and now the group was battling a horrific storm.<p>

" This isn't a storm...it's bloody damnation!", Hook replied helping Emma to keep the wheel steady as the waves rock the Jolly Roger violently side to side.

"Why did you do this?!", Snow yells angrily over the raging storm.

"You're going to blame me?", Regina shouts back incredulously.

"You turned the mermaid into wood!"

"At least I did something about her, which is more than what you can say!", Regina answers quickly growing tired of Snow's accusations.

"Undo your spell. Bring back the Mermaid!", Snow replies completely fed up with Regina using magic to solve her problems.

"And what? You'll win her over with your rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers!?"

"Considering your plan failed, we could at least try!"

Regina sneers," You're such a naive princess."

" And you're such a bitch!", Snow yells as she throws a pitiful punch to Regina's jaw

"Hey!", David yells as he leaves his post to try and break up the fight. Before David can reach the two women, Hook grabs his shoulder. "Let the slags fight. I need you at the mast!". David, unable to control his abrupt hatred for the pirate, suddenly becomes enraged.

"Don't call my wife a slag!", He shout before he elbows Hook in the stomach.

Emma struggled as she tried to single-handedly control the ship. As everyone else continued to fight; the waves got rougher, the wind got stronger, and the rain poured harder. Emma began to realize what was happening. _"It's not the mermaid, it's us." _

"Hey guys-", she yelled while wrestling with the ship's wheel,"-If you guys don't stop fighting we're all gonna die!", Emma's feeble attempts were ignored as Regina, Snow, David, and Hook continued fighting relentlessly.

After a few more tries Emma finally gives up, hauling herself unto the railing of the ship, grabbing some rope to keep her steady. " You need to stop!", Emma yells once more still failing to be noticed by the quarreling group. Emma, frantically thinking of a way to break up the fight, is then hit by a hook that came loose causing her to lose consciousness and fall into the ocean.

"Emma NO!", Snow immediately stops fighting with Regina and rushes to the railing only to find that Emma has gone under. David and Hook pause their dispute when they heard Mary Margret's cries and saw that Emma was nowhere to be found. The duo rush to the railing hopelessly looking for the blonde. But the one filled with the most panic was Regina.

Her only thought was to find a way to get Emma, but her mind went blank. Regina couldn't understand why she felt like this. If anything she should be happy, Henry would finally be hers, but he would be devastated to find that Emma was gone.

"Regina do something!", Snow screams desperately

"I can't! Not in this storm, I can't even see her! I'll just bring up water and half her leg," Regina explains, fearing the worst.

David climbs on to the railing to go after her," Wait!", Hook yells.

"She'll drown!"

"So will you. Here, let me help.", Hook says as he hands David some rope. David wraps the rope around his waist and dives into the ocean. A few minutes later Hook, Snow, and Regina feel a sharp tug on the line and begin to pull, only to see David came back empty-handed.

"What happened?" asked Snow with panic laced into her voiced

Regina begins to fill with dread.

"The water...it was too dark. I couldn't see anything," David says mournfully."No...NO! You have to go back, you have to save her!", Snow demands hysterically.

"There's no point-", Hook says solemnly,"-Even if he finds the lass, she would be dead."

"No...my baby.", Snow collapses into David's arms sobbing.

Regina's body becomes numb, she squeezes her eyes closed and wishes, no hopes that this was all just a dream. One horrible, terrible dream. Regina wished she could go back to the time of stolen kisses and secret meetings. She wished she could go back in time where things weren't so bad. She just wanted anything, but reality.

Regina then notices that the rain had stopped and that the waves had calmed down. She looks to the sky and sees the clouds clearing to reveal the moon. Regina eventually put two and two together.

"The storm...it stopped."

"Our daughter just died and all you care about is the storm?!", David asks angrily.

"Of course not you idiot!-", Regina's voice cracked as her eyes grew wet, but she managed to regain her composure before she spoke again,"- The storm seemed be a result of our anger. The more we fought each other the stronger it would get and when Emma went overboard, we ended up working together to try to rescue her. Miss Swan saved us all.", Regina finished

"But we couldn't save her," Snow cried


	2. Chapter 2

Arista was late.

She was never late, but when she woke up to find that she was running behind for her band practice, it was like someone had pressed a fast-forward button. As Arista zoomed around her underwater castle collecting her music sheets and instruments, it was times like these that she was glad that her sister, Ariel, had modified her music case. Allowing Arista to strap it across her back, giving her more room to swim. As soon as Arista had gathered her things, she quickly said goodbye to her five sisters and left the castle.

Arista was almost at her school, where her band practices, when one of the patrol dolphins stopped her. "Hey!-", Arista said annoyed,"- What is the meaning of this?!"

_"Apologies princess, but a human has been spotted just a few yards away from our borders.", _The dolphin says telepathically

"A human? That's impossible. They can't swim down this deep.", Arista replies confused

_"The human seems to be unconscious and barely alive."_

Arista then understood the urgency of the situation. "They're dying!? Why didn't you tell me sooner!"

Arista turns abruptly and rapidly moves through the water, with the patrol dolphin not far behind. As soon as Arista reaches the border she sees a blonde female floating aimlessly in the ocean and swims toward her. Arista gently grabs the human and searches for a pulse. The princess is relieved when she discovers a slight beating in the blonde's chest, but knows that the human could die very soon.

Arista frantically searches for a way to save the blonde. She could swim her back to the surface, but that would take too long. Arista then recalls her father telling her of a power that only the royal bloodline possessed. Arista never had to use her power before, but this _was_ an urgent matter. So without further hesitation, Arista began to sing a soft tune.

Suddenly golden light began to swirl around the human, encircling her legs. Arista looked to the blonde and noticed her skin return to a normal color and that her breathing had become even. She sighed in relief and ordered the patrol dolphin to take them back to the castle.

It looked like Arista would miss band practice after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's POV<strong>

The first thing I registered was the pounding in my head. I groaned as I tried to sit up, but then a pair of small hands pushed me back down.

"Don't get up", the voice said," You need to rest."

Since I was so tired I just laid back down obediently," M'kay Gina", I mumbled not knowing what I was saying

Xxxxx

"I can't believe you turned her into a mermaid."

"What is father going to say?"

"Shh! She's waking up!"

I slowly open my eyes to find myself surrounded by a bunch of girls. One of them, with a red crown and sand-colored hair spoke first.

"Hello."

"Ugh, where am I?", I ask groggily

"Atlantis", She smiled

I snapped my head up, did she just say 'Atlantis'? I must've hit my head really hard. I then sat up to get a better view of the small crowd that was staring at me, but when I took the blanket off, I realized I didn't have feet anymore.

"HOLY SHIT!", I yelled causing the girls to move back. I then saw that all of them had tails, or fins, or whatever you call them. "What is going on here?!", I demanded

The girl with the sand-colored hair moved forward," One of he patrol dolphins saw you near the border, you were near death, so I turned you into a mermaid to save you."

"Mermaid?", I repeated shocked at what I was hearing," The kind that lives underwater?"

"Yes, that's the one!", the girl smiled as if nothing was wrong

I then touched the side of my stomach and felt something weird, something that was definitely **not** there before. "Do I have gills?", I ask quietly afraid of the answer. "Of course you have gills!", another girl answered or is it mergirl?," -how else would you be able to breath?" she said annoyed.

"Attina! There is no need to be so rude, she is just adjusting.", the girl scolded

" Apologies, but what will father say when he sees her?"

I began to grow tired of them talking as if I wasn't there so I decided to get some real answers," Sorry to interrupt, but who are you people?"

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm am Arista. These are my sisters Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata,and Andrina. We are the princesses of Atlantis."

Each of the princesses smiled kindly and waved at me. I awkwardly waved back. " How did I end up here?", I ask Arista. She motions for her sisters to leave before answering.

" Well, like I said, one of the patrol dolphins found you near the border. You were unconscious and barely had a pulse. I turned you into a mermaid so that you wouldn't die and then brought you to our castle."

"How long have I been out?"

"About two days. ", Arista answers

"Two days?!", I shout," I have to get back! I have to help find Henry and-"

"Calm down, you can go back to your family a soon as you fully recover.", Arista said in an attempt to pacify me, but I had to get back now. I couldn't wait any longer, they probably already think I'm dead.

" What do you mean fully recover? I feel fine", I say as try to walk, or swim, to the nearest exit, but the sudden pounding in my head (and the fact I don't know how to swim with a fin/tail) caused me to stumble into the arms of Arista.

"See?", She tells me," You barely know how to swim, let alone go back to the surface."

" Fine.", I huff after Arista helps me back onto the bed," How long 'till I can leave?", I ask anxious to get back to Regina...and my family.

"Should take a week more or less, depending how fast you can recover and learn to swim.", Arista replies.

I groan.

"By the way, you never gave me your name."

"It's Emma.", I answer bitterly

"Well Emma, it's going to be a long week."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you like the chapter 3 **


End file.
